C A N D Y
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: Ketika Tatsuya merasa, bahwa memang benar, cinta bisa lebih manis dari permen-permen yang selalu disukai kekasih titannya itu. Dan dia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga ia tidak diabetes karenanya. [MuraHimu. AR. OOC. SLASH. BL. Drabble collection.] Untuk; ShizukaFiq2Berwijen. RnR?
**CANDY** by **Fujimoto Yumi, 2016**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** by **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Murasakibara Atsushi X Himuro Tatsuya**

 **Boys Love! AU! OOC! Plotless/?**

 **Drabble collection.**

 **Summary** : **Ketika Tatsuya merasa, bahwa memang benar, cinta bisa lebih manis dari permen-permen yang selalu disukai kekasih titannya itu. Dan dia hanya bisa berdoa, semoga ia tidak diabetes karenanya.**

 **Teruntuk;** **ShizukaFiq2Berwijen**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C – Clueless**

Malam itu udara di Tokyo benar-benar dingin. Menghembuskan napas sedikit saja Atsushi bisa melihat uap putih yang ia timbulkan. Pemuda itu bersandar pada pinggiran konter dapur dengan segelas coklat hangat di kedua tangannya.

Ia sendirian di sana. Matanya menjelajah sekeliling dapur, melihat apa saja. Namun kemudian fokusnya pecah saat mendengar suara langkah kaki menuju tempat di mana ia berada sekarang. Dan terlihatlah kepala _raven_ kesukaannya.

"Hm~?"

Atsushi memasang wajah bingung menatap kekasihnya itu. Kedinginan. Sungguh. kelihatannya sih begitu. Terlihat dengan bagaimana Tatsuyanya memeluk diri sendiri seerat itu.

Atsushi melepaskan bibirnya dari pinggiran gelas lalu bertanya lembut pada kekasihnya. "Tat- _chin_ belum tidur~?"

Pemuda _raven_ itu hanya menggeleng kemudian berjalan mendekat, menempelkan dirinya pada si titan ungu, seolah berusaha memberinya sinyal bahwa ia kedinginan dan butuh kehangatan. Namun Atsushi hanya mengernyitkan alis lalu menaruh _mug_ tadi sebelum memeluknya.

"Kenapa, Tat- _chin_ ~?"

"Dingin, Atsushi." Tatsuya menjawab sekenanya. Seolah berharap Atsushi akan langsung mengerti. Oh, entahlah. Apa hubungannya dingin dan dirinya yang memang ingin disentuh itu?

"Kalau begitu ayo tidur~ biar kupeluk Tat- _chin_ agar tak kedinginan~"

 _ **Twitch**_. Ia yakin melihat kedutan di pelipis kekasihnya, di mana sang pacar langsung mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan kedua iris miliknya. Pun rasanya sang pemuda _raven_ ingin langsung _to the point_ , tapi… mau dikemanakan harga dirinya sebagai uke?

Ah… entahlah.

"Tat- _chin_ ~?"

"Aku kedinginan Atsushi dan aku mau di'hangatkan'. _Bye_."

Sosok itu lalu langsung berjalan menjauh tanpa membiarkan pemuda titan itu menjawab. Meninggalkan sosok tinggi itu terdiam di pinggir konter dapur tanpa bisa mencerna apapun yang dikatakan kekasih manisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A – Apple Pie**

Hari itu hari Minggu yang cerah. Pemuda berambut _raven_ yang sering disapa Tatsuya sedang berkutat dengan bahan-bahan untuk membuat _apple pie_. Ia hanya merasa ia ingin makan itu sekalipun ia tahu ia bisa membelinya di toko kue.

Entahlah. Ia hanya merasa jikalau itu hasil buatan tangannya, rasanya pasti akan berbeda. Dan mungkin akan semakin berbeda jika memakannya bersama sang terkasih.

Kebetulan kan kekasih ungunya ada di apartemen mereka. Biasanya sosok itu akan sibuk dengan restoran keluarganya yang dihibahkan padanya. Makanya, ketika _figure_ tinggi itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bisnis keluarganya barang sehari, Tatsuya merasa sangat senang.

Tatsuya sudah memanggang adonan yang ia buat dan tinggal menunggu. Sembari ia menanti matangnya _dessert_ tersebut, ia berlalu untuk membuka pintu kulkas, berniat menegak sebotol air minum. Namun gerakan itu terhenti ketika ada tangan lain yang mengambil botolnya.

Tatsuya langsung mendongak dan melihat kekasihnya yang memasang senyum khasnya. Kemudian meneguk habis air yang diambilnya, menaruh botolnya, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tatsuya. Menimbulkan kerutan pada dahi—

"Mmpphhh!" dan tanpa disadari, menempelkan bibirnya lalu menyalurkan air yang ia minum barusan. Membuat Tatsuya sontak mencengkeram bagian depan baju yang kekasihnya pakai.

Setelah merasa airnya telah semuanya berpindah, dan sampai tumpah-ruah dari mulut kekasihnya, Atsushi melepas ciumannya kemudian melirik _oven_ yang di dalamnya terdapat pie apel. Rasanya mulutnya sudah berair hanya dengan membayangkan. Tanpa mempedulikan sosok di depannya yang masih terengah, Atsushi terus menatapi benda itu.

Sampai ketika Tatsuya sudah berhasil meraih semua oksigen yang ada, satu tangannya terangkat untuk menepuk pipi kekasihnya. "Jangan ngiler. Tunggu saja sampai pienya jadi, Atsushi. Aku memang membuat untuk kita, _kok_."

" _Yeaaay_! Tat- _chin_ memang yang terbaik~"

Tatsuya hanya tersenyum mendapati itu. Tetapi wajahnya langsung memerah ketika Atsushi berbicara lagi. "Nanti makan bersama sambil suap-suapan ya, Tat- _chin_ ~ pakai mulut sepertinya enak~"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **N – Nine**

Tatsuya selalu menyukai angka sembilan.

Mengapa?

Karena tentu saja itu mengingatkannya akan kekasihnya, Murasakibara Atsushi. Saat di Yosen dulu, pemuda ungu itu memakai _jersey_ bernomor 9. Karena hal itu, Tatsuya juga bisa mengenalnya. Dan entah mengapa, setiap kali menghadapi angka sembilan, _mood_ nya selalu bagus. Tatsuya juga bertanya-tanya.

Rasa sukanya pada angka sembilan bukan karena itu saja. Ia dan Atsushi juga menjadi pasangan di tanggal 9. Yang di mana, hal itu makin membuatnya menjadikan angka sembilan sebagai angka favoritnya.

Karena sembilan mengingatkannya pada Atsushi. Karena sembilan sangat berharga untuknya. Dan dia tidak bisa mengabaikan itu.

Seperti hari ini, tanggal 9 bulan Maret. Walau ia tidak bisa menghitung sudah berapa lama mereka bersama, tetapi yang Tatsuya tahu, tanggal 9 kali ini memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuknya.

Karena bisa dilihat ketika ia memasuki apartemen sehabis reuni dengan Taiga, Atsushi menuntunnya ke ruang makan. Memperlihatkan banyak makanan di atas meja, dengan pusat kue berlilinkan 39M di atasnya.

Ah, ada angka sembilan lagi di sana. Tatsuya tersenyum untuk kemudian mendongak pada kekasihnya.

"Selamat hari jadi kita yang ke 39 bulan, Tat- _chin_ ~ semoga setelah ini Tat- _chin_ mau kulamar~"

Dan Tatsuya hanya semakin tersenyum, lalu melemparkan dirinya ke dalam peluk dan ciuman yang diberikan mantan pemain Yosen bernomor 9 favoritnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **D – Diabet**

Setiap kali melihat Tatsuya saat ia tengah mengunyah sesuatu yang manis, Atsushi selalu berharap kelak ia takkan kena diabetes karena kadar manis Tatsuya melebihi semua makanan manis yang ia makan.

Atsushi tidak tahu harus menjawab apa ketika Tatsuya selalu mengingatkannya untuk jangan terlalu sering makan yang manis-manis. Padahal, Tatsuya sendiri lah yang berpotensi membuatnya kena diabetes.

Pemuda kalem itu tidak sadar saja, kalau Atsushi suka tidak ingin menatapnya jika sedang makan permen, atau kue atau minum sesuatu seperti shake. Karena ia yakin, apapun yang menyentuh lidahnya akan berkali-kali lipat lebih manis jika memakannya sambil memandangi kekasih _raven_ nya itu.

Seperti sekarang, seraya menyandarkan tubuh besarnya di badan sofa, Atsushi mengemut lollipop dengan layar datar di depannya yang menyala. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada kepala sofa, dan matanya seberusaha mungkin untuk terfokus pada televisi besar itu.

Karena jujur saja, sedari tadi kekasih _raven_ nya sedang berjalan ke sana kemari sembari membersihkan apartemen mereka. Tanpa ada niat membantu, Atsushi benar-benar bermalasan di atas sofa. Mengabaikan tatapan Tatsuya yang juga sedikit memohon agar Atsushi membantunya.

"Atsushi~"

"Hm~?"

"Bantu aku, hm?"

"Tidak mau~" Atsushi melepas sebentar kulumannya pada lollipop di tangannya.

"Atsushi~"

"Hm~?"

"Lihat aku jika sedang berbicara."

"Tidak mau~"

"Kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba Tatsuya sudah ada di depannya, menaikkan tubuhnya kemudian untuk duduk di atas pangkuan titan ungu yang ada di atas sofa itu. Memandang ke dalam matanya, Tatsuya menuntut penjelasan.

"Daritadi aku mengajakmu bicara kau tidak melihat ke arahku. Kenapa?"

"Hm~ Tat- _chin_ tahu tidak, aku kan sedang mengemut permen. Permen itu manis, dan kalau aku mengemutnya sambil melihat Tat- _chin_ , rasa manisnya jadi berkali-kali lipat. Terus, aku takut diabetes, Tat- _chin_ ~ kan Tat- _chin_ sendiri yang sering memperingatiku tentang itu~ makanya—"

"O-oke cukup, Atsushi." Tatsuya tiba-tiba sudah bangkit lagi dari pangkuan sang titan ungu. Memalingkan wajahnya agar Atsushi tidak melihat bagaimana rupanya sekarang.

"Tat- _chin_?"

"A-aku lanjutkan bersih-bersihnya. _Bye_."

Meninggalkan kekasih besarnya itu sendiri, Tatsuya tidak menyadari bahwa sejujurnya Atsushi sedang tersenyum melihat Tatsuyanya yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya itu. Mantan _Center Kiseki no Sedai_ itu hanya terkekeh kecil untuk kemudian melanjutkan kegiatan yang ia lakukan tadi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Y – Yes!**

Mungkin Atsushi memang bukan orang yang romantis. Namun sosok itu selalu bisa membuat Tatsuya merasa bahagia.

Apa sih, dari seorang Atsushi yang tidak pernah membuat Tatsuya tersenyum?

Atau setiap permintaannya yang tidak pernah ia iyakan?

Sejujurnya, Tatsuya memang paling lemah jika itu menyangkut kekasihnya. Karena Atsushi selalu punya alasan untuk memperbesar tempatnya di hati Tatsuya. Dan Tatsuya tidak bisa mengabaikan keinginan sosok itu. Apalagi mengatakan tidak.

Maka ketika Atsushi melamarnya pun untuk menjadi pasangan sehidup semati sosok itu, hal yang bisa Tatsuya katakan adalah, ya.

Bukan karena apa-apa. Ia menjawab 'Ya' karena ia juga mau. Karena hatinya juga yang menyuruh. Menjalani perjalanan panjang sebagai pasangan kekasih selama hampir lima tahun, memang ia punya alasan lagi untuk menolak?

Karena ia sendiri juga merasa ini sudah waktunya mereka melaju ke tahap yang lebih serius. Sudah waktunya mereka menyatukan dunia mereka ke dalam ikatan yang takkan pernah bisa terputus kecuali maut yang memisahkan.

Karena itulah Tatsuya menjawab 'Ya' ketika Atsushi melamarnya. Dan ia merasa kala itu, adalah momen terindah sepanjang ia hidup dan menjalani hari-hari bersama kekasih tercinta.

"Tat- _chin~ will you marry me_?"

" _Yes_ , Atsushi, _a million times yes. I will and do_."

" _Arigatou, ne_ ~?"

" _No… it is me that should say a thank you. For this 5 years, or more than it. Thank you for loving me and now, thank you for taking me_."

" _I love you_ , Tat- _chin_ ~"

" _And I love you too_."

Terkadang Tatsuya juga berpikir, semoga ciuman dan kisah manisnya yang semanis permen ini pun takkan membuatnya kelebihan gula sampai terkena diabetes. Karena ia menyukainya. Ia menyukainya apapun yang berhubungan dengan kisah mereka.

Semanis permen, dan mungkin akan terus bertambah manis ke depannya. Sampai ia merasa takkan sanggup lagi untuk mencicipi, namun pastinya ia akan dengan senang hati menikmati. Tentang cinta mereka. Cintanya bersama Atsushi.

Selamanya.

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **THE END**_

 **xxxXXXxxx**

 _ **A/N :**_

Syalalalala. Hola, hai, hola. _This is it_ , **ShizukaFiq2Berwijen.** _The second fiction for you as my apologize. I'm truly sorry for the long waited. Hope you like it. I hooooope that you like it. Once again it is non-conflict._ Hanya ini yang bisa saya berikan.

 _Feel free to mad at me via PM?_

 _Once again—hope you like it!_

 **Lav,**

 **Yumi.**


End file.
